Geography in the "Garion" novels
Natural features Deserts *Great Desert of Araga *Wasteland of Murgos Forests *Arendish Forest *Jungles of Gandahar *Great Southern Forest *Forest of Nadrak *Jungles of the Snake People *North Woods *Forest of Vordue *Wood of the Dryads Islands *an unnamed archipelago forms a land bridge between Gar og Nadrak and Mallorea *Isle of the Winds *Melcena *Perivor *Turim Reef Lakes and swamps *Lake Atun *Lake Cthaka *Lake Erat *Lake Hagga *Lake Karanda *Mrin Marsh, alternatively called Aldurfens, or simply "the fens" *Lake Penn Daka *Tarn of Cthok Mountains *Kahsha *Kell *Prolgu Rivers *Aldur River *River Araga *River Arend *Astur River *River Borgasa, the border between Nyissa and Cthol Murgos *River Camaar, part of the border between Sendaria and Arendia *River Cthaka *River Cthrog *River Hagga *River Jenn *River Magan *River Mardu *Mrin River *Nedrane River *River of the Serpent *Raku River *Taur River *River of Veils *River of the Woods, the border between Tolnedra and Nyissa, flowing through the Wood of the Dryads Seas, bays, gulfs, and straits *Great Western Sea **Gulf of Cherek ***Cherek Bore, location of a hazard known as the Great Maelstrom **Gorand Sea **Gulf of Urga **Sea of the Winds, the part of the Western Sea north of the hook of Arendia, southeast of the Cherek peninsula, and west of Riva *Sea of the East Political and man-made features Countries and cities *Aloria, which split into: **Algaria **#Aldurford **#''The Stronghold'' **Cherek **#Emlain **#Halberg **#Jarviksholm **#Maelorg **#Trellheim **#Trollgard (Iron Mines) **#''Val Alorn'' **Drasnia **#''Boktor'' **#Kotu **#Rheon **Riva (Isle of Winds) **#''Riva'' *Arendia, a kingdom of two (previously four) grand duchies: **Asturia **#Wildantor **#Vo Astur **#Vo Enderia **#Vo Serin **#Vo Aldurin **#Helberin **#Wilgrig **Erat, which largely became Sendaria during a civil war **Mimbre **#Vo Ebor **#Vo Kriederin **#Vo Mallerin **#Vo Mandor **#''Vo Mimbre'' **Wacune, largely vanquished by Asturia, some areas merged with Erat to become Sendaria **#Vo Wacune *Cthol Murgos, administered by the military by district: **Araga **#Kahsha **#Rak Araga **Cthaka **#Rak Cthaka **Cthan **#Rak Cthan **Gorut **#Rak Gorut **Goska **#Rak Cthol **#Rak Goska **Hagga **#Rak Hagga **Morcth **#Rak Morcth **Urga **#Rak Urga **Verkat **#an unnamed village **#Rak Verkat *Gar og Nadrak *#Yar Gurak *#Yar Marak *#''Yar Nadrak'' *#Yar Turak *Mallorean Empire, an alliance of two great powers, and their subject nations: **Mallorea proper **#Cthol Mishrak, the ancestral home of the Angaraks **#Mal Camat **#Mal Gemila **#Mal Yaska **#''Mal Zeth'' **Melcene Empire, with six provinces: ***Celanta ***Darshiva ***Gandahar ***Melcena ***#''Melcene'' ***Peldane ***Rengel **Dalasia, nominally subject to Mallorea but fairly autonomous **#Dal Zerba ***Likandia ***#Kell ***Perivor ***#''Dal Perivor'' ***#Vo Astellig **Karanda, composed of seven petty kingdoms: ***Delchin ***#Ushad ***Ganesia ***Jenno ***#Calida ***#Jenn ***#Torpakan ***Katakor ***#Akkad ***#Ashaba ***#Bakan ***#Kordaku ***Pallia ***#Dorikan ***#Penn Daka ***#Rakand ***Voresbo ***Zamad *Mishrak ac Thull *#''Thull Mardu'' *#Thull Zelik *Nyissa *#''Sthiss Tor'' *Sendaria *#Camaar *#Darine *#Erat *#Medalia *#Muros *#Seline *#''Sendar'' *#Sulturn *#Upper Gralt *Tolnedra *#Anadile *#Dravor *#Tol Borune *#''Tol Honeth'' *#Tol Horb *#Tol Marin *#Tol Rane *#Tol Vordue *#Valdet **Maragor, conquered and annexed after a genocidal war **#''Mar Amon'' **#Mar Terrin, on the border with Tolnedra, site of a monastery where monks do penance to assuage the nation's guilt *Ulgoland *#Prolgu Roads *Great North Road, runs from Muros on the west to Boktor on the east, crossing the Aldur River at Aldurford, construction of a causeway was necessary to pass the Mrin Marsh *Great West Road, with a southern terminus in Tol Borune, it runs north through Tol Honeth and the Forest of Vordue, crosses the River Arend and skirts the foothills of the mountains of Ulgoland until it enters Sendaria and meets the Great North Road at Muros *North Caravan Route, from Boktor on the west to Yar Turak in the east, by way of Yar Nadrak *South Caravan Route, begins in the west at Tol Honeth and passes by the northern border of Maragor, through the mountains until it meets the Sea of the East at Rak Goska Category:Locations in the "Garion" novels